storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey
; cameo}} ; first speaking role}} TBA }} |creator(s)=Jonathan Trueman |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |basis=Dübs Crane Tank No. 4101 |power_type=Steam |type=Crane engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-4-0CT |wheels=4 |designer(s)=Dübs & Co. |builder(s)=Dübs & Co. |year_built=circa 1901 |number=27 |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt}} is a tank engine with a crane mounted on top of his boiler, which makes him look rather unusual. He is involved in repair, recovery and industrial jobs on the railway. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When Harvey first came to the island, the engines said he looked different and all the engines except did not trust Harvey, but when he saved after an accident with some at Bulgy's Bridge, they realised that his difference was what made him special. Since then, he has proved very useful, using his crane arm for maintenance, building and clearing up. He mainly works at Brendam and the yard, but his favourite place to be is at the Water Works, where he is said to live. Since his addition to the railway, Harvey has helped after many accidents, but he could not do it alone, so Rocky was brought to help. Later, made fun of Harvey for being both a crane and an engine. However, helped Harvey see to the positives of being a crane engine. The dock manager asked Harvey to deliver flatbeds of scrap metal to Vicarstown since Edward had been delayed, but because he wasn't paying attention when he was going down Gordon's Hill, his flatbeds derailed and made a terrible mess. Fortunately for Harvey, he was able to use his crane to clear it up and was able to deliver the cargo. He also helped Thomas back onto the rails after an accident. Harvey later helped with the building of The Earl's new Dinosaur Park and later helped Samson with collecting track side scrap for the scrapyards while Scruff was being repaired. Harvey later helped lift Percy's brake van back on the tracks after Thomas crashed into it when he was being pushed down the hill by the Troublesome Trucks, and helped lift a fallen tree off the tracks after Skiff was able to warn and about it before they crashed. later tried to make mischief between him and by saying that the other was boasting about being unique. However, this led to the two becoming good friends. Also, when a branch got stuck in his gears, he tried to fix the problem himself, only to make himself derail in a tunnel. Harvey later came to help Bill and Ben after they had an accident. was there to see Harvey arrive to help out and noted how cool he looks with his crane, Which made him spin it fast enough to throw his load. Bill and Ben immediately told the angry man Harvey threw it. '' Like in the television series, when Harvey first came to the island, the engines said he looked different and all the engines except did not trust Harvey, but when he saved after an accident with some at Bulgy's Bridge, they realised that his difference was what made him special : "Harvey the Crane Engine". Harvey later helped with the building of The Earl's new Dinosaur Park and later helped Samson with collecting track side scrap for the scrapyards while Scruff was being repaired : " ". later tried to make mischief between him and by saying that the other was boasting about being unique. However, this led to the two becoming good friends : " ". '' Harvey later came to help Bill and Ben after they had an accident. was there to see Harvey arrive to help out and noted how cool he looks with his crane, Which made him spin it fast enough to throw his load. Bill and Ben immediately told the angry man Harvey threw it : " ". Personality Harvey is a relentlessly cheery, big-hearted, helpful crane engine. He has a very odd shape, due to his crane attachment atop his boiler, which he can be sensitive about should other engines make fun of it. However, he is very able to show that his crane is very useful in lifting cargo, trucks, and sometimes some smaller engines. He has a booming, thoughtful voice and large wooden buffers. He is happy to work anywhere, ready to help clear up after an accident, and offer words of care, comfort, and advice. Livery Harvey is painted burgundy with yellow and red lining and brown, square, wooden buffers. His name is written in yellow on his sides and the number "27" is written on both sides of his crane arm in yellow. Basis Harvey is based on Dübs Crane Engine No. 4101, nicknamed "Dubsy", built in Glasgow, Scotland. "Dubsy" is presently based at the Foxfield Railway in Blythe Bridge, Staffordshire, England. Harvey'sBasis.png|Harvey's Basis References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Standard Gauge Category:North Western Railway Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Category:0-4-0 Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters